


Tommy needs the Gym

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Gaslighting, Grinding, Gym Sex, M/M, Possesiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, dreams a bad mofo, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommys almost failing gym and he doesn’t want to retake it because of the teacher (Mr.Dream) so he gets a trainer and the trainers name is TECHNO!!!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade/TommyInnit
Comments: 23
Kudos: 338
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	1. His gym trainer

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY I ALSO WROTE “Hamilton and unexpected events” but I made it anonymous cause I’m gonna try and make a new acc soooo heads up

Tommys chest was closing in it felt like he couldn’t breathe only getting the air out but not in his lungs. 

“Are you THAT out of shape Tommy?” Tubbo joked sitting down next to his red faced bestie. He handed Tommy a slightly warm bottle of water looking away to spare his friend at least some dignity. As soon as tubbo looked away tommy ripped away the cap and downed half the bottle. He sighed heavily handing the bottle back to tubbo happy with finally having gotten rid of the sticky feeling in his mouth. He brushed his hair away from his face not even bothered by the way his hair was sticking to his heavily sweat filler forehead. He was at least glad when he sweat it had no scent otherwise Tubbo might have been keeping to the six feet away rule.

“Have you tried using the gym here?”  
Tubbo said breaking through the heavy pants Tommy was making.

“Why would I need to go to the gym tubbo? I’m not even that worn out” 

“Pfft.... Tommy ur joking right? We only ran for five minutes and you already look like you ran 10, no offense but I think you could, uh how you say benefit from going,” the glare he received in response was enough to make Tubbo look away and drop the subject.  
He wasn’t THAT bad, right? I mean what kind of shape was he supposed to be in. He spent every day after school playing Minecraft or finishing homework. Hell! He was so pale it was obvious he barely even went outside let alone worked out. The real mystery here was why Tubbo was so strangely ripped even though he spent most of his time exactly like Tommy.  
He was brought out of his thoughts when brunet told him dream needed to discuss his grades with him. He internally groaned, the only reason he even tried to pass this class was because he didn’t want to be stuck here again with the jackass of a teacher Dream. 

“Come in,” 

Tommy walked into Dreams office noticing the oh so grand display of his trophies that littered every wall and counter of the room. You could tell Dream was narcissistic. 

“I think you know why I called you down here tommy, your grade in my class is barely away from an f and even though you’ve had gym every single year you still haven’t gained ANY muscle,” Tommy gulped already expecting to just be told he’s not trying or have Dream threaten to call his parents. But instead dream said  
“I think you need a personal trainer, some extra credit of sorts,”  
“What? Where the fuck am I even going to GET a trainer?!” Tommy spat rudely. Seeing the sudden change in Dreams demeanor caught him off guard. 

“Don’t use that language with me tommy. I’ve been as nice as to even offer you extra credit so that you don’t fail even though it’s completely your fault,” Tommy didn’t say a word, he didn’t know if he wanted to cry or start shouting. He had never liked when anyone yelled at him, maybe that’s why he was louder than everyone else.

“Now if you had let me explain I would I have told you about the program we have where athletes get to use our gym here at school AND we provide personal trainers. You’re clearly not an athlete but I can make an exception.” 

“Thanks sir,” Tommy muttered trying to bite back an insult and keep the tears from coming out. 

“You’ll meet your trainer Techno after school right after this class just come down to the gym and actually DO your work and you’ll get 10 extra credit points each time,” 

Thoughts aside even Tommy knew that was a fucking good deal. I mean 10 extra credit points was TWO days in class participation. He nodded finnaly leaving Dreams office and sitting down next to tubbo. 

“Tommy? What’s wrong? Are you... crying??” Tubbo started hurling questions at him only muttering a yes in response, resting his head on Tubbo’s shoulder shushing his older friend. Tubbo seemed to take the hint and just lean against him quieting down and rubbing circles into tommys thigh. He let the tears flow down comforted by the feeling of tubbo next to him. He would have stayed like that for hours if the bell for the end of the school day hadn’t gone off. 

With most of his stress melted away by tubbo he was feeling ALOT better but he still had to go to his ‘special’ after school lesson. He told Tubbo he couldn’t walk home with him because he had a dumb lesson for extra credit. 

He headed down into the lower part of the school seeing an arrow saying gym and heading towards it. It was frankly.... impressive. And that was coming from someone who barely went outside let alone to a gym. There were machines everywhere some he couldn’t even name, there was a track for runners and weights that went up to 200 pounds! In his awe he failed to notice the person looming behind him who promptly tapped him on the shoulder letting him know of his presence.  
“EEP!” Tommy squeezed out, surprised by the sudden tap. He turned around to meet someone, shockingly, taller than him. He had pink hair pulled into a loose pony tail that reached just slightly past his shoulders, his broad manly shoulders might he add. His muscles showing very clearly through the regular tee, allowing whoever looked some eye candy. Tommy glanced up finnaly meeting the pink haired mans eyes. And god he was hot too. Not only did this mysterious pink haired man have insane muscles and a smocking bod but his face was just as handsome. He had slightly rugged features with a strange elegance to them and a cold look in his eyes. If Tommy had been a fan girl he would have described him as the hot but silent type. 

“My names Techno, your Tommy right? Dream said you were scrawny but pretty tall so it was easy to pick you out,” 

“Oh uh hi, I came here for um that extra credit thingie,” Tommy said raising his head to meet techno’s eyes. Techno looked down at him saying nothing with a cold stare. Tommy could have sworn he saw a slightly smirk on his face before Techno turner away. He didn’t have time to think any deeper before techno began walking away. Tommy followed him to a simple weight area.  
“Today we’re gonna be working on basic strength so go pick up the twenty pound dumbbell and watch me demonstrate,”  
Techno held the dum bell be the handle between his legs doing a squat. He looked pretty dumb if Tommy was being honest but he needed those points after all. He mirrored techno squatting down with the weight. How weak did techno think he was? Even to him this was extremely light but he shouldn’t complain after all it’s for points. Techno sat down behind Tommy eyes wandering down every time he did a squat. 

Tommy could feel Techno’s eyes on him each time he went down. And who was to say he didn’t like it, his hot trainer staring at his ass. Definitely not him. Tommy had decided if Techno was going to stare he was going to give him something to stare at. The next time he went down he made sure to groan slighter as if the weight was too heavy and pop out his ass going slower than ever. “Mm it’s so ngh heavy...” Tommy whispered under his breath making sure to drag out the last few words and moan just a little bit. He didn’t wanna seem too extra after all.

Techno knew exactly what Tommy was doing. Tommy was trying to get him to do the very thing he’d wanted to do since he saw the blonde gawking at the gym cluelessly.

“His names Tommy,” dream said simply to techno. 

“There’s a lot of kids named Tommy dream,”

“Okay then, his names Tommy, he’s pretty tall, he’s a twink with pale skin and has a fucking bubble butt, that enough info for u techno?” Dream said a smirk playing on his face.

“That’s way more than enough.” Is all he said before heading out the door 

And that brought him to now. His new student fucking teasing him making sure to moan every time he went down. And god if this wasn’t going straight to his dick. Dream definitely wasn’t lying when he said the kid had a bubble butt. He wanted to grab the kid by the waist and just grind against him using that ass for something other than useless squats. He walked behind Tommy using his right hand to grab his ass and his left snaked around Tommy pulling him flush with techno.  
“You like being a fucking tease huh?  
Showing ur ass to me for anyone to walk in and see u being a whore for me,”

“Mmhm” Tommy muttered grinding back on the trainer experimentally. 

“Fuck” techno groaned “I’ve wanted to wreck you since you walked in this door,”  
Techno bent Tommy over pulling his class red and white tee shirt off. 

Tommy shivered at the cold air in the gym hitting his naked body. The pink haired man lowered Tommy onto the ground telling him to take off his pants backing away to give him more space. Tommy hurriedly removed his pants also removing his navy boxers while he was down there.  
“Your leaking already? Baby we’ve barely begun,” techno said giving a quick flick over Tommy’s leaking tip. Eliciting a high pitched moan from the younger. 

“Ya know I heard from Dream you never shut up and don’t follow orders” Techno whispered into the youngest ear “but he clearly just didn’t know you well enough, I mean right now ur a moaning mess just begging for me to be inside you” 

“Come on beg for me,” 

“B-beg?”

Techno brought one of his fingers down circling Tommy’s entrance. Just dipping his finger in slightly before pulling out and bringing his hand up to Tommy’s cock stroking it. His other hand was making sure to massage the blondes balls watching his face contort in pleasure.  
“P-please techno I need you hurry up I can’t take this”

Techno responded simply by inserting two of his fingers pumping them into the boy. Tommy screamed out not used to being so forcefully prepped. Once he thought Tommy was stretched out enough he added a third making sure not to hurt the boy as much as earlier. He used his three fingers to scissor the boy silently relishing in the sounds he let out. Once the blonde was stretched out enough he pulled his fingers out and just admired the mess he had made of Tommy. Tommys red puffy face, disheveled hair and mouth hanging open with just a little bit of drool coming out. He was a pretty sight to see and Techno was glad he was the one to do this to him. That HE was the only one who could make Tommy moan and beg for him to fuck him. 

“Stop staring and get inside me already-“ Tommy half shouted voice weak from the stimulation. 

And who was techno to say no to him. He leant down capturing the boys exhausted lips in a gentle kiss thrusting into him at the same time. Causing Tommy to pull away from the kiss to release a strangled moan. Techno placed his hand on tommys waist pushing himself even further into the twink. He stayed still for a few seconds adjusting to the tight heat. And tight was definitely the right word, even after the prep the boy was perfect for him. He started thrusting in and out slowly allowing Tommy to feel out his movements. After a while he felt the blonde relax and he set a brutal pace. Thrusting further inside the boy feeling Tommys hands scraping at his back trying to cling on to anything. 

“A-Ah” he found it. Techno aimed for the same spot inside the boy with each thrust hitting his prostate dead on. He set a faster pace then before trying to chase his release inside the boy. He could feel his climax coming on so he started stroking Tommys leaking cock. Techno aimed one final thrust at tommys prostate releasing inside.  
“T-TECH-AHN”Tommy came with a scream his eyes lulling back.  
“Tommy” techno huffed out stroking tommys hair noticing his student was pacing out from the pleasure. 

He grabbed a towel wiping the cum off of him and Tommy making sure to try and get the mess inside of Tommy too. Techno carried his cute student to the sofa laying a blanket over him, placing a kiss to his forehead before finding a spare pair of pants and putting them on. He left Tommy’s clothes next to him for when he woke up from his sweet sleep.

“I can’t believe you got to him before me,” Techno looked up to see Dream smirking at him his brows furrowed slightly in annoyance. “I told you to give him a workout not rail him Techno,” 

“Oh? I don’t think you told me not to fuck him just to give him a workout. And let me tell ya I definitely gave him one,” 

Dream scoffed before walking out the door giving a simple wave. ”We’ll see who gives him a workout next time pig man,”


	2. Dreams turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream decides to take Tommy back from techno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooi follow my twt@TechnoSimp3 I’m private so dm me I post art!!

Tommy woke his back cracking slightly and he shifted to his side. His lower back was still sore from the less than Christian activities from two days ago. 

He remembered being frightened when he woke up alone completely naked with a towel next to him along with a pass to leave the building. He was at least happy to find he had been cleaned up decently well and not just left with dried cum in his ass. 

Well it’s not like Tommy would have to see Mr.Techno anymore, the day after he came back from his first extra credit lesson his gym teacher told him he would be taking over instead. Apparently because he should be watching his students “more closely” to make sure they get a sufficient work out. Jesus he sounded like a fucking creep sometimes always making normal things seem like he’s apart of some shitty 5 dollar porno. And you know what if he was going to have to do some dumb extra credit he would rather do it with the trainer gym professional who could fucking rail him. 

Tommy brought himself out of his inner tangent to start getting ready for school. He dressed in his normal red and white shirt coupled with a pair of light blue skinny jeans. He headed down to the bathroom to brush his teeth in record time as he still had to walk with tubbo to school and likely the boy was already nearby.  
“Tubbos here!!” His mom yelled from below probably deafening tubbo. Tommy sprinted down the stairs seeing tubbo waiting a big grin on his face.

“MY FRIENDDD” 

“MT FRIENDDD” tubbo repeated back going in for a bear hug. They separated after squeezing the life out of each other and headed out the door. 

“Sooo are you excited for your “extra credit” with Mr.Techno today?? Hmmm” Tommy knew what tubbo was hinting at especially with that stupid look on his face. 

“Actually no’ tommy started, sighing “The dickhead gym teacher canceled it saying he should teach me instead since Techno apparently wasn’t doing a good enough job???” Tommy spit clearly upset by the whole situation. 

“I mean he sends me to do dumb extra credit, I DO IT. And then he decides to take away my lessons so he can teach them instead! God just thinking about his f e pisses me off” Tommy rambled not noticing tubbo just staring at him fume. Tommy turned to tubbo noticing the complete lack of response to his tangent just to see him trying not to laugh. 

Tommy was exhausted Mr.Dream had worked him extra hard in gym pushing him far past what he could do. Not only that he was still sore causing back to ache RVEN more than before. He was panting quickly opening his was water bottle to try and relive RVEN a little of his pain. He was just happy he could go home and clean himself off and just, rest. God he needed that right now just to lie down in his bed maybe take a nap. He headed to the changing rooms just to bump into a rock hard chest. 

“Ah ah ah don’t tell me you forgot about your special after school lesson Toms” he knew that voice, and he really wished he didn’t right now. 

“Hello.” He replied sharply backing away from the teacher.   
“Don’t worry Tommy, today’s training I’m sure you’ll pass with flying colors, after all I know you’ll enjoy it” 

After about ten more minutes everyone was gone in the gym except him and his teacher. He had calmed down from the earlier exercise and was just glaring at the ground.

“Let’s move to a better location shall we?” Dream smirked turning away from the blonde. Tommy got up reluctantly following dream wherever he was planning on torturing him.

Whatever Tommy expected it wasn’t this. Dream had led him into a massage room. He could smell the clear firewood scene ted insence and it was actually really relaxing.   
“Strip.”   
“What?” Tommy blurted out a look of shock on his face.   
“I said strip how else am I going to give you a massage” dream smiled “ or I could strip you instead?”   
“N-no I’ll do it myself just um, turn around” when Dream didn’t turn around Tommy decided if dream wasn’t going to be was. He turned around from the taller slowly pulling his shirt over his head trying not to be aware of dreams eyes not leaving his frame.   
“Hurry up. I’m trying to do something nice here Dont fucking ruin it” Dream spat and Tommy could practically feel the daggers.   
The blonde started undressing again halting slightly at his jeans before deciding he didn’t want Dream to get any angrier. He finnaly pulled his jeans completely off and layer them on the floor next to his shirt. He turned around to face Dream “I’m done,” a neverous smile on his face. 

“Did I say you were done toms? No I don’t think I did.” 

“This is illegal! Ya know I could get you fired for thsi Dream wanting to see your underaged student naked!” Tommy replied trying to defend himself against the older. He wasn’t going to stand for this, he wasn’t. 

“Oh? Oh really, do you think anyone would BELIVE you? The kid that’s happening to fail my class is trying to get his teacher fired with a ridiculous claim.”

Tommy couldn’t stop shaking. He had never liked dream but that was just because he didn’t like his attitude n-not because Dream was threatening him and telling him to strip. It wasn’t like this with Mr.techno. He had treated him with respect and never once did he feel helpless or scared around him. Dream has started to tap his foot, he was getting impatient. Tommy was shaking like a leaf, be hooked his fingers underneath his boxers pulling them down. He slipped them off his feet and turned his body back towards Dream. Risking a glance upwards he noticed his teacher now had changed from angry to looking very pleased. A bit too pleased, he was looking him up and down, eyeing him like he wasn’t even human.   
“That’s a good boy Toms” he practically purred signaling out for Tommy to come next to him. Tommy quickly obeyed.   
“Now, I’ll let you have your treat~~” dream said sing songy picking up the naked boy and placing him on his back on the massaging table.   
Dream picked up the oil he had chosen earlier the day that smelled just like a minx between strawberries and raspberries. He poured a generous amount onto his hands starting his massage on tommys shoulders. He kneed into the them working out the knots the gym session had caused. He brought his hands down slowly onto tommys lower back making sure to crack his back and rub a soothing hand over his aches. He worked his way down tommys back not a single part of his skin untouched by him. Trailing his hands down wards he groped Tommy’s pert little cheeks. Giving them a little slap before pushing his ass up before kneeling into it.   
“A-ahn”   
“Oh? Did you like that toms? You like me touching your ass?”   
Tommy shook his head closing his eyes. He didn’t like this, there was no way. Dream finally stopped and when Tommy was finally relaxing he heard the sound of a bottle being opened. Dream continued massaging him but this time he went straight to his ass sliding his hand between Tommy’s cheeks getting dangerously close to another boundary he didn’t want broken tonight. Dream finnalu beoighf his hands away from his ass instead trailing back up to just below his shoulders. Whatever he expected next it definitely wasn’t dream touching his nipples.   
“D-dream s-stop” the taller just continued rolling the buds around with his fingers pulling on them slightly. The blondes little huffs of no’s only spurrd dream on, he made sure his next pull on his nipple was extra long rubbing the sensitive bud after wards. 

Tommy couldnt stand it. He didn’t want to be enjoying this but with dream behind him rubbing him in just the right ways what was he supposed to do. He hated to admit how he was sporting a full erection from his touches alone. His nipples had been throughly abused and were sore but that dint stop him from practically mewling when they were fondled again. None of this was supposed to feel this good. He despised how a part of his brain just wanted to enjoy this just let Dream do whatever he wanted to him. The way he wanted to arch his back whenever he could feel dreams touch across his lower back. He just wanted to follow whatever path was leading him down and just forget his worries. Why was he thinking like this? He couldn’t control it, something was just clouding his brain. He was brought out of his thoughts be being flipped over onto his back his glossed over eyes meeting desperate ones.   
“I knew you’d like it toms” dream said looking pleased. He leaned down catching the surprised boy in a heated kiss the surprise allowing him to stick his tongue in. Tommys little whines were eaten up by dreams eager movements.   
Dream brought his hands back down to his ass but this time he gently prodded at the blondes rim. He pushed in a finger just slightly not wanting to overwhelm the shaking boy anymore. He slowly thrusted the singular finger in and out gradually going faster knowing the boy must be unfamiliar with this sensation. It wasn’t long before the slight uncomfy feeling went away and dream was easily thrusting three fingers in and out of a mewling Tommy. He loved the way just five minutes ago tommy was trying to forget what dream was doing to him but now the younger was bucking his hips trying to get friction. He pulled his fingers out of the boy receiving a small whine before reopening the bottle of raspberry scented oil. 

Tommy felt like he was on fire. Dream pushed in all at once not waiting for him adjust to his size and god was he big. He felt like he could break any second from the stretch. He was happy dream hadnt already started moving, he was already at his breaking point.   
Tommy couldn’t help but scream out when dream started moving. He wasn’t slow, it was clear how Tommy felt didn’t matter right now the only thing that did was dreams release. The relenting pace was rough on the the blonde every thrust he was chocking out words trying bounce back against dream. God he couldn’t remember even why he had fought against this. This is what he needed. 

Dream pulled back out before thrusting all the way in. He whispered all of the things he was going to do him after this, how he was going to destroy him and how he was his. Techno may have taken his virginity but he was *his*.   
“P-Please!” Tommy groggily whined out bringing his hand to the tip of his leaking cock attempting to give himself some kind of release. Dream brought his hand down to Tommy’s making sure he wouldn’t get any pleasure that wasn’t incited by him. He thrusted even faster now concern for the screaming boy below him. Thrusting in and out he watched the slight belly bulge touching it lightly while pounding even faster. 

He reached his climax inside the boy not caring that Tommy had already cum. He just kept up his brutal pace watching the fucked out boy below him silently scream in pleasure. 

After a few minutes of calming down he cleaned the student up leaving him a set of clothes and a key before leaving him alone.

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY SHIT IM SORRY BTW THIS IS @TechnoSimp3_ NEW POPPY SERVER!!! https://discord.gg/8sUnbm2r This is interrogation to prove your actually poppy please no lurkers :]]


End file.
